Love Game
by Adam James S
Summary: Her mission is make one girl fall in love with her and than break her heart. But what if this girl is Brooke Davis? BP HJ RC / Friendships: BJ BC BR BN HL LP LJ HP
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, senior year, she rule the school. She's also bisexual.

After 8th grade, she told to everyone in her family and school that she liked boys and girls. Yeah, everyone was shocked, but she is hot and she is the queen of Tree Hill, so not big deal.

If Peyton Sawyer is the queen, Felix Tagarro is the king. The boy is the playboy senior and a heartbreaker. With him it's just sex, nothing more. But, what Felix loves more than sex is a dare.

- So Peyt, whatcha you think about that?

- Are you insane? This is just… to much!

- Come on! What's the big problem?

- Aside from broke the girl's heart? I'm out, Felix – she said while she was going away.

- What, P? You can't deal with a dare? You can't make one simple girl fall in love with you and than broke her heart?

- It's just… She's Jake's sister!

Jacob Bryan Davis is a basketball player. He's also Peyton's friend and don't get along with Felix, because he knows how he can play unfair. He's also friend of Peyton's twins siblings. Lucas Eugene Sawyer and Haley James Sawyer.

- So what?

- Ok. If… What if I won?

- That's my girl! I've a friend, who have a friend, who have another friend…

- Yeah, I got it – she said rolling her eyes.

- Who is friend of one guy, his name is Justin Timberlake.

- OMG!

- Yeah, if you do this dare he can give you a job in music industry. And you can be rich!

- I'm rich.

- Yeah, you understand me. So are you in?

- Definitely.

**Sorry about my english.**

**H****ello ladies and gentlemen! So, this is my new story! Brooke is Jake's sister, Peyton, Lucas and Haley are twins and Felix is a jerk. Nathan isn't related with Lucas. Karen and Larry and the twins' parents, Keith and Victoria are the Davis' parents and Dan and Deb are Nathan's parents. Nathan, Brooke, Rachel and Chris are sophomore while Jake, Felix, Peyton, Lucas and Haley are senior years.**


	2. THE OTHER SIDE

Brooke Davis, Nathan Scott, Rachel Gatina and Chris Keller know each other since they had five years old. Now they're 15 years old and best friends. In the beginning Chris and Nathan didn't get along, but after a while they're turned best friends. BFF, like Brooke used to say.

- Hey guys! – Nathan said hugging the girls and giving Chris a men hug.

- Hey dude, how are ya? – Chris said with a big smile watching the girls passing by him.

- Not very well.

- Problems with your parents? – Brooke said smacking Chris' head.

- What the hell?

- Stop starring at them. Rachel are so jealous.

- Ha, really funny, Brookie – Rachel said rolling her eyes.

It was always like this, Brooke making funny about Rachel's little crush on Chris, and the other girl always denying. It was true, Rachel have a crush on Chris, but he's kind womanizer, so…

- Anyway, what happened now, dude?

- Dan always fighting with Deb, and she's drinking – Nathan never called Dan of dad or Deb of mom. They aren't true parents.

- I'm sorry, bunny – Brooke said with a small smile – Just give them some time.

- How many? Years? It's just… too much, you know?

- Look, I know that this is hard, but just ignore. This used to happen all the time with my parents. Sometime they will just… done with the fight ok? Now we have to go, me and Rachel have calculus.

- Since when you been so happy with calculus? – Chris asked arching a eyebrow.

- Because…

- Because she have a huge crush on calculus teacher, mister Allen. Now let's go, bitch – the redhead said smacking Brooke's butt.

- I do not have a crush on mister Allen.

- Yeah, you do.

- I do not.

- You said "OMG, mister Allen is so hot"

- Remember me why I hang out with you?

- Because you love me.

- Good point – the liked their arms and walked to class.

- So, you seems a little jealous – Chris said walking with Nathan to the gym.

- Jealous? Are you crazy?

- Because of mister Allen?

- No! Ew, I'm not jealous of Brooke! She's like a little sister to me.

- Funny, do you have hot dreams with your sister? Perv!

- Shut up, Keller – they laughed and start playing soccer.

LUNCH TIME

- Hey favorite sister! – Jake said kissing Brooke's cheek.

- Hey favorite brother!

- Hey favorite best friend's brother – Rachel said laughing.

- Hey Rach, how are my second favorite girl?

- Ouch, that hurt!

- Who is the one? – Brooke asked while the three of them are walking.

- Mommy! – the brunette smacked his arm – Ouch, B!

- She loves to do this.

- You know you're my favorite girl – Jake said making his sister smile – So, I'm gonna sit with the elite. See you guys later.

- Bye, J!

- Bye, B! Bye Rachel.

- Bye Jake. Dude, I hate goodbyes.

- Shut up. Hey guys.

- Hey Davis, sit with us – Chris said pointing to the sit beside him.

- Jesus, thanks for ignore me.

- Sit with us too, miss drama queen.

- Thank you, Chris – she sat beside Brooke – So, how was your class?

- Boring, mister Gokey talking about math and stuff like that, you know? He sucks.

- He's a math teacher, you wanted him to talk about science?

- Maybe!

- B. Davis

- N. Scott!

- Weird.

- Shut up, Rachel – Brooke says and hug Nathan.

- Yeah, is always "shut up, Rachel". Never "thanks for the ride, Rachel" or "You're such a great friend, Rachel" or maybe…

- Thank you so much, Rachel Virginia Gatina! You're the best!

- Okay, enough!

- So, any plans for this night?

- No – the three said.

- What about we go to this new club, Dick?

- It's Tric! – Chris said drinking his coke – And I'm in!

- Me too.

- What about you, B?

- Yeah, sure.

On the other side of the school, Peyton was with her friends, talking about new singers, party… everything. But she wasn't paying attention to them; she was starring at something, or better, someone.

- B? – Rachel whispered in Brooke's ear – Sawyer is checking you out.

- What?

Brooke looked to her right side and she was there. Her eyes caught Peyton Sawyer's eyes, and she didn't want to look away. Peyton winked and Brooke smiled.

- This will be funny – Rachel said with a smile.

Oh god, she don't know how!

**Sorry again about the english.**** Next chapter Brooke and her gang will go to Tric, but who will be there too? Be ready for the first Breyton interaction :***


	3. WHAT YOU WAITING FOR?

**Sorry guys, no Breyton interaction yet!**

- So, what's going on between you and Peyton aka queen bitch? – Rachel asked while she and Brooke were dressing on Brooke's room.

- Nothing, Rach. I already told you, there's nothing between me and her.

- Really? So why she was looking at you like you're naked or something like that?

- She could not like me.

- Because?!

- Because she don't know me!

- So what? You're hot, I can confess that, she probably have a crush on you.

- Like your crush on Chris? – Brooke said laughing.

- No bitch! Like poor Nathan's crush on you.

- Stop, ok?

- You know what, it's better we go now.

- You're right.

- I'm always.

- Yeah, if this helps you when you go sleep.

After ten minutes Nathan and Chris were already outside the Davis' house, and the fantastic four arrived at the new club at 7:30 PM. On the other side, Peyton was talking with Haley, Lucas and Jake. They're sitting at the bar.

- So, where's Felix? – Haley asked drinking her water.

- Don't know and don't wanna know – Peyton answered while she was searching someone.

- What up, Peyt? Looking for someone?

- Not at all. Just checking the place. Where's mom?

- Who knows?!

- I will be right back – Jake said going to the dance floor.

- I heard that you and Felix have a new bet – Lucas said casually – Who's the unlucky?

- Nobody. It's just a rumor, we don't make more bets.

- Really? Cause looks like you're waiting someone – Haley said looking to her sister.

- Relax, Hales. We grow up, ok? No more bets, I swear.

- Pinky promise?

- Yeah, pinky promise.

- This is kind stupid, you know? – Lucas said about the 'pinky promise'.

- Just like your face, dumb.

- Good one, P!

- You two, stop it.

And then Peyton saw who she was looking for. Brooke Penelope Davis, Jake's younger sister, was wearing one cute and short pink dress, showing her beautiful toned legs and also her perfect curves. Her hair was loose and she was with a pair of black shoes. Definitely hot!

- Hey guys, I've to go – Peyton said excusing herself.

- Yeah, see ya later, sis.

In the other side…

- Davis, you mind if I go to the bathroom? – Rachel asked searching Chris and Nathan with her eyes, they were there a three minutes ago, and now they're gone.

- No, I don't want you to pee here, please – she smiled with her dimples – I think I will up.

- To the sky?

- No, stupid. This kind have a terrace. I need some air.

- Already? We just arrived.

- Yeah, we just arrived and you will use the bathroom!

- Sorry, blister low! I'm not gonna what for you, ok?

- Sure, show the boys why I call you "bitch" – Brooke said winking.

- Thanks, I guess.

- Bye.

When Peyton was almost close to Brooke, she saw the brunette walking fast. The blond almost run and finally she saw Brooke stopping walking. They were at the terrace and the other girl's back was at Peyton.

- Nice view.

**Sorry about my english. **

**Spoilers:**

**Brooke will have her first conversation with Peyton.**


	4. AM I FALLING IN LOVE?

- Nice view.

Brooke turned all round and saw who said that. Peyton Sawyer was there, looking at her with a big cocky smile on her face. She was surprise, obviously, Brooke thought she was alone there, but she was wrong.

- I'm Peyton, by the way.

- Yeah, I know who you are – Brooke said smiling a little bit, and also blushing.

- This make two of us, miss Davis.

- You know me?

- Well, I know your brother and he talks a lot about his little sister. And I have to say, you're not that little.

- Yeah, he still thinks I'm a baby, his little baby.

- So, what are you doing here, alone? – Peyton walked and stopped next to Brooke, with her eyes on the brunette.

- I'm not the party girl.

- But you aren't having fun here.

- I'm not? I have a nice view here, and some light and I also have…

- Me?

- Yeah, I have the queen of Tree Hill High here with me. What about you? What are you doing here? You have a party to rule.

- I'm tired of this. Of the party, the drunk sex, the popularity. Everything seems so old.

Brooke was looking at Peyton who was looking at the sky now. It was strange hear someone like her say something like that. She was tired of the popularity? Many students of Tree Hill High would die to be popular like her, to have what she has. All the boys and some girls would die to have her, and there was Peyton, open up for an stranger.

- What? Why are you looking at me like this?

- Like what?

- Like I'm an alien or something.

- I'm just surprise. I mean, you're miss popularity and everything seems so perfect and easy for you. I would never imagine, not even in my most wild dreams, that you could say something like that.

- No one really knows about my "perfect" life – she said with sarcasm.

- Because you don't let anyone know?

- Kind of. How can I say this? They can't read my poker face – she said laughing.

- I guess – Brooke crossed her arms, she was freezing – Can I ask you something?

- Sure, anything.

- Why are telling me all this stuff? I mean, I'm not complaining. It's just… You don't know me at all.

- I know that we aren't friends but you look so understanding and I don't know other person who could hear me.

- It's ok, I'm here for you – she said with a small smile – But what about you sister? Your brother, maybe Jake?

- No, they don't understand me.

- It's ok, you can talk to me.

- Thank you, Brooke. Means a lot to me. Are you ok?

- I'm fine. It's just cold.

- You can have my jacket.

- Are you crazy? It's freezing, I can't accept.

- Yes, you can. You helped me, now it's my turn.

Peyton took of her jacket and put on Brooke's shoulders. Her fingers touched Brooke's skin and both girls felt a spark, and they looked away.

- Uhm, thanks.

- It's ok.

- You know, you should go back to the party now. They are probably looking for you right now.

- I don't care. You mind if I stay here with you?

- Not at all.

- Ok, let's talk about you now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- And there was him. Really funny, right? – and there was no answer – Brooke? B? Are you listening me?

Peyton and Brooke talked about a lot of things for two hours, and then Peyton started to tell one story about her vocations with her cousin in England. But at some point Brooke's head touched Peyton' shoulder and never returned to her place. Now, Peyton's arm was embracing the other girl's body and she was feeling warm.

- Thank you for listening me – the blonde girl said with a smile – Let's go pretty girl, let's get you home.

Peyton took Brooke in the bridal style. She tried her best to anyone see her with the girl and it works. Peyton put her in the front seat and started driving. Brooke opened one eye and said.

- Can we not go to my house?

- Why?

- Dad is home.

- And this isn't good?

- You don't know my father. He is the devil in person.

- Ok, we can go to my house. You can sleep there.

- Thank you, Peyton. You're such a lifesaver.

- Yeah, you can say that again.

20 minutes later they were in the Sawyer's house and Peyton was searching for a boy short and a T-shirt to Brooke wear.

- Hey Davis, take of your clothes.

- I think I'm turn on.

She changed her clothes and lay on Peyton's bed. The other girl was almost out of the room when she heard a raspy voice asking

- Where are you going?

- I'll sleep in the guest room.

- Hey, it's fine. You can sleep here, I'm not really turn on – she said with a small laugh.

- You sure?

- That I'm not turn on?

- NO! That I can sleep here?

- Yeah.

- Ok.

It wasn't on Peyton's plans sleep in the same bed as Brooke, but it feel right somehow. She was feeling happy and safe. Wait a minute! Peyton Sawyer, the queen bitch of Tree Hill, was falling in love with a girl? A two years younger girl? No, it wasn't possibly. Brooke should fall in love with her and she should break the other girl's heart.

- Goodnight, P. Sawyer.

- Goodnight, B. Davis.

Damn, she was falling in love.


End file.
